


Сны с Оберштайном

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немагическое ау, сны, в которых мне снился Оберштайн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сны, шахматы и кошки

***  
Ты приходил сегодня ко мне, мой черный человек. Между сном и явью.   
Мы встретились в темноте, но я ясно вижу твое лицо. Ты такой, каким тебя нарисовали. Иногда мне кажется, что стоит моргнуть, и я увижу тебя настоящего. Того, каким ты случишься через полторы тысячи лет. Твои волосы шелком скользят между пальцев. Они отросли, но тебе очень идет.   
Мы молчим. Ты не знаешь, зачем пришел, я не знаю, зачем позвала тебя.  
Мне нравится молчать и смотреть на тебя, перебирать пряди. Ты терпишь. Ты убедил себя, что тебе все равно. Потом мы будем говорить, кидая в пространство короткие слова и фразы. Они повисают в тишине, и ответ звучит ровно так, чтобы звук не успел упасть в вечность.   
Когда он говорит длинно, то будто объясняет. Мне хочется понимать его сразу.  
— Зачем?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Так было надо. Это была хорошая игра.  
— Только игра?  
Рядом появляется стол, раскрашенный под шахматную доску. Он садится, а я встаю за спиной.  
— Не когда играешь собой, — он берет пешку и поднимает руку, чтобы сделать ход. Я перехватываю руку на мгновенье и тут же отпускаю. Он позволяет прикоснуться к себе, но он не позволит прикоснуться к фигуре.

Делаю шаг назад.  
— Ты так и проводишь дни? Почему?  
— Я устал и ошибся.  
— Ты смел, — мне хочется его похвалить. Мне даже кажется, что ему приятна похвала. — Ты признаешь, что можешь ошибаться.  
Он встает. Оборачивается ко мне. Пешка сделала шаг вперед. Фигура, которую взяли в руки, должна сделать ход.  
— Я всегда признаю свои ошибки.  
Подхожу ближе, прикладываю палец к губам. Ему почти неприятно. Он не двигается.  
Мы говорим еще о чем-то. Я не помню. Что-то важное ускользает с первыми лучами солнца. Я почти разгадала его.

***  
Потом он делает мне что-то вроде подарка. Я не помню, чтобы просила об этом. Может и просила. Он не помнит, что это было с ним. Это было с другим-ним. Тем, который выжил.  
Он не говорит об этом. Просто показывает. Для меня. Для моего женского любопытного я. Отрывочно, сценами, не связанными общим смыслом.

Вот он в кабинете Императора. Кайзер упрям неимоверно.  
— Вы помните, как требовали, чтобы я женился? Теперь Ваша свадьба дело государственной важности. Подданным нужен образец. Вы единственный не женат. Вы не можете позволить себе низкий моральный облик.  
О плохом моральном облике и речи не идет. Он просто не успевает, почти загоняя себя на работе. Но свету это не объяснишь. Свету нужны сенсации и подробности. Если Кайзер ослабит хватку на горле журналистов, Оберштайну не дадут покоя, выпытывая про личную жизнь.  
Он раздражен, но бессилен. Он подчиняется неизбежному, и стоит поторопиться с выбором невесты, иначе Император все решит за него.

Гаснет экран. Передо мной следующая сцена: поместье обнищавшего потомка некогда знатного рода. Муж с женой расстарались, как могли для дорогого гостя, но им не скрыть облетевшую позолоту и старомодные платья женщин. Уже не девочка, двадцать лет, но она почти годится ему в дочери. Отец все время отводит глаза. Уже лучше такой, чем выскочка купец, который считает, что все продается. Об этом плохого не говорят, хотя и хорошего тоже. О нем предпочитают молчать.  
— Я оставлю Вас наедине с невестой.  
Пауль кивает. Девушка миловидна, молчалива и прекрасно воспитана. Лучшее, что может быть в такой ситуации. Он не знает, что можно сказать и не умеет успокаивать.  
— Я надеюсь, Вы не упадете в обморок на церемонии.  
Чуть слышный шепот в ответ:  
— Я тоже надеюсь.

Снова гаснет экран, чтобы загореться огнями свадьбы. Свадьбы немноголюдной, но пышной. Еще бы! Сам Император, да благословят боги его дни, присутствует там. Будто хочет удостовериться, что его помощник не сорвется с крючка.  
Оберштайн удивлен. У невесты тонкие и холодные пальцы. Невеста тоже удивлена, она не думала, что сможет дышать. А еще она никому не скажет, что у жениха теплые губы. Совсем не такие как глаза. Даже поцелуй, скрепляющий свадебную клятву, может быть братским.

Его дом. Дворецкий приглашает на завтрак. Он не всегда завтракает, чаще забывает. Он вообще часто забывает о еде. Вышедшие из строя протезы напомнят о себе головной болью. Тело – нет. У него часто нет аппетита, он механически закладывает в себя еду. Хорошо, что есть Фернер, он следит, чтобы начальник ел хотя бы на работе. Он же следит за концом рабочего дня.  
— Машина ждет, — говорит помощник. Это значит: «Вы устали, Вам необходимо отдохнуть. Даже Вам необходимо отдыхать».  
Тогда Оберштайн встает и едет домой.  
Но завтраки... Он часто забывает, зачитывается документами. Да, дворецкий его позвал, ему надо идти.  
В столовой стол накрыт на двоих, он все еще не до конца привык к этому. Девушка напротив молчалива и почти незаметна. Они так не скажут друг другу ни слова за едой, но завтра дворецкий снова пригласит его на завтрак. И у Пауля не будет причин отказать.

Вечер, кабинет со знакомыми рядами книг. Стопки документов. Фернер заходит без приглашения. Это значит, что «машина ждет». Странно, Антон кажется немного неуверенным. Это не он вызвал машину? Но если он сообщил, значит все в порядке, можно ехать.  
Ужин проходит так же. В тишине и вдвоем. Это хорошо, что оба молчат, он не перенес бы женской трескотни, а так как она произносит не более пары фраз, то кажется будто ничего не изменилось. И он не отдает себе отчет, что Фернер теперь каждый вечер заходит без стука.

Снова черный экран. Картинка так и не появляется, слышны только шорохи. Я понимаю, что это поздний вечер. Он снимает протезы на ночь. Сегодня к ночи они начали барахлить, и у него просто раскалывается голова. Робкий стук в дверь. Не дожидаясь ответа, она заходит. Пауль понимает, что это она. В темноте чувства обостряются, он узнает духи. Они ночуют в разных спальнях. Он почти в два раза ее старше, да и он давал себе слово, что постарается не обижать ее. Она ведь заложница обстоятельств.  
— Я буду спать здесь.  
У него очень болит голова. Он хочет, чтобы лекарство поскорее начало действовать, и он заснул. Эти головные боли снимаются только сном. И он абсолютно не в состоянии спорить, поэтому просто пожимает плечами. Кровать большая.  
— Я Ваша жена, я имею право спать здесь.  
Хочется сорваться: «Да делай же что хочешь, только молчи!» Или другая, ребяческая мысль — посмотреть на нее и открыть веки. Испугать, как он когда-то в детстве пугал няню. Но он не сделает этого. Он доверяет логике, как другие доверяют чувствам. Женщина, зашедшая в комнату, действительно его жена.  
Мне слышен шорох одеял. Они ложатся с разных сторон кровати. Хотя со времен военного училища прошло много лет, он все равно спит с краю.   
Супруга не мешает ему. Не занимает его место. И это хорошо. Он объяснит ей все потом, лекарство почти действует и он проваливается в сон.

Как в калейдоскопе крутятся дни. Очередное утро. Полутемная прихожая. Глупость, правда? Это необязательно, но она всегда провожает его на работу. И сегодня торопливо целует в щеку перед уходом. А он старательно не обращает внимания на округлившиеся глаза водителя. Ему все равно, что о нем думают другие. По крайней мере, пока это не вредит Империи. Супруга не претендует на его пространство и личную жизнь. Он просто привык ужинать дома. И ему не неприятно, когда его целуют в щеку.

Экран гаснет. Снова темнота. Ночь. Он один лежит в кровати. И он не спросит, почему она не пришла. Знает, что это женское недомогание. Это не бессонница, ему просто не заснуть и он никак не может понять, что же сегодня вечером не так.

Снова меняется картинка и я понимаю, что в последний раз. Он проснулся, потому что ее волосы щекочут лицо, а еще у него затекла рука. Но он не будет шевелиться, так как может разбудить ее.

 

Мы снова в безвремении, рядом – шахматный столик.  
Я смеюсь:  
— Ты думал, что покупаешь собаку, а завел кошку.  
Он улыбается. Чуть-чуть, этого почти не видно.

Мне интересно, придет ли он в следующий раз, чтобы рассказать другую историю. Он снова будет давать ответы к вопросам, которых у меня нет. И я снова их забуду. И снова мне будет казаться, что я почти разгадала его. И снова окажусь не права.


	2. Меч, собака и дракон

Сегодня он ждет меня, сидя в кресле. Все то же черное бесконечное и вневременное пространство. Он вежливый хозяин, поэтому встает, чтобы поприветствовать меня. Я протягиваю руку, как и в прошлый раз, чтобы провести по волосам, но он исчезает.  
Через мгновенье шепот:  
— Справа.  
Я оглядываюсь. Худощавая фигура видна несколько правее меня — подхожу ближе, но за мгновенье до касания он снова исчезает.  
— На 8 часов.  
Я ускоряюсь, но поймать так и не получается. Игра продолжается несколько минут, но я быстро устаю. Мне так и не удается коснуться его.

Он появляется за спиной так близко, что дыхание щекочет волосы. Он высок.  
— Каким ты хочешь увидеть меня сегодня? – стоит, почти прижавшись, но не поднимает руки, чтобы завершить контакт.  
Шальная мысль: «Другой бы обнял. Ройенталь или Айзенах бы обнял...»  
— Не думай о них.  
Это приказ. Я подчиняюсь. Сегодня я играю по твоим правилам.  
— Ты всегда играешь по моим правилам.  
Толчок в спину — я падаю на колени. Поднимаюсь уже на темной улице.

Я не очень-то люблю плохо освещенные незнакомые улицы. Из-за поворота появляется Пауль-подросток. Ему лет семнадцать. Он не торопится и не медлит. Шаги размеренным гулом отражаются от стен. Нападение становится неожиданностью для меня, но не для него. Движение скупые и точные. Противников трое, но он гораздо более гибок и стремителен. Я не разбираюсь в уличных драках. Понятно, что они хотели быстро расправиться с щуплым юношей, забрать деньги и растворится в ночном городе. Даже, допустили ошибку, не став играть с жертвой, угрожая ножом.   
Этого человека учили убивать или калечить. Увечье не позволяет растягивать бой ради удовольствия. Он должен максимально быстро вывести противника из строя, иначе у него не будет шансов.  
Он никогда не дерется, если не готов серьезно травмировать противника. Он никогда не дерется просто так. Никогда не вступает в бой на удачу, всегда точно знает свои шансы на выживание.  
Я даже толком не успеваю понять, что произошло, когда бой заканчивается. Он не задержится, чтобы добить воришек, не пойдет в полицию. Если полиции надо, то она сама найдет их. Если они успеют уйти – это не его головная боль.  
Охота на крыс. Я так и не поняла, намерено ли он искал опасность или это случайное происшествие.

Тренировочный зал.  
Мы на корабле. Просторное помещение, примыкающее к его личным покоям. Пауль фон Оберштайн проделывает обязательный ежедневный комплекс упражнений. Сидячая работа не способствует здоровому образу жизни, а здоровье ему необходимо. Так же как необходим тщательный уход за протезами.  
Тренировка проходит с закрытыми глазами. Он должен всегда быть в форме, даже в полной темноте. Протезы иногда подводят в неудобный момент. Я откровенно любуюсь его телом. Поджарый, он дышит сдерживаемой силой. Тщательный контроль всегда и во всем. Контроль не только над эмоциями, но и над телом. Оно слушается его беспрекословно, и меч, будто продолжение руки. Меня абсолютно не удивляет, что он занимается не со шпагой, как это модно среди дворянского сословия, а с чем-то, напоминающим спату. Я право слово не очень разбираюсь в мечах, но это легкий, не длинный клинок. Прекрасно подходящий своему владельцу.  
Стук в дверь. Оберштайн замирает не несколько неудобной позе.  
— Да.  
Это адъютант: «Главнокомандующий просит Вас к себе».  
Он не поворачивая головы в сторону вошедшего: «Я буду через несколько минут».  
Меня выкидывает в следующее видение.

Я не сразу могу понять, зачем он показывает мне эту картину. Вот собачья площадка для игр, вот далмантин. Он не так резв, как его более молодые собратья, но еще с удовольствием носится с другими собаками. Обвожу взглядом сквер, не ради собаки же он меня сюда привел, хотя с него станется просто подразнить.  
Снова внимательно смотрю на площадку. Собачники… родители… один мужчина стоит чуть поодаль. Оперся спиной на дерево, нога согнута в колене. Он подставил лицо мягкому весеннему солнцу. Ну, точно собачник. Родители глаз с детей не спускают. Одет в мягкую бежевую куртку, наверное замша. Она прекрасно сидит на нем, так же как и простые черные брюки. К мужчине подбегает девочка лет восьми.  
— Герр Пауль, можно я поиграю с Вашей собакой?  
— Если она сама не против, то конечно.  
Собака не против, ей нравится детское внимание.  
А у меня молотом в ушах стучит: «герр Пауль». Я не узнала его.  
С ураганом в груди я возвращаюсь в безвременье. Он… смеется?  
— Неужели ты думала, что я собаку выгуливаю в парадной форме? Средняя группа детского сада, по ошибке именуемая Главным штабом, умерла бы со смеху, увидев эту картину. Впрочем, на сегодня достаточно, просыпайся.

«По крайней мере, он вроде бы больше не злится», — с этой мыслью я проваливаюсь в обычный сон, с невыключенной газовой плитой и до ужаса банальным концом света. И дракон. Да, вроде бы именно дракон никак не мог нормально включить духовку.


	3. Третий патисон с Оберштайном

***  
Мне кажется, что я сегодня опоздала к началу сна. Двое уже сидят за шахматным столиком, рядом – высокий стул для меня. Я поспешно занимаю свое место, но видимо сильно шумлю, и на меня неодобрительно шикают.   
Оба.  
Герр Оберштайн и его напарник по шахматам. Эрнст фон Айзенах. Молчаливый адмирал могуч и недвижим будто скала. Еще мне кажется, что у него за спиной крылья, но наверно это не более чем мое воображение.  
Я догадываюсь, что игрокам не очень приятно мое пристальное внимание, поэтому пытаюсь понять партию. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в шахматах.  
Вот перемигиваются две ладьи. Стоп. Шахматные фигуры не могут перемигиваться. Всматриваюсь внимательнее.  
Белый Король поправляет золотую гриву, челка все время лезет в глаза, но он не даст ее остричь. Рядом – серый Ферзь. Герр Оберштайн все-таки играет собой. И как раз сейчас Ферзь принимает на себя удар. Зажав ладонью дыру в животе, он отдает честь победителю и уходит с доски. Если необходимо, Оберштайн, не сомневаясь, приносит себя в жертву.  
Белый король нервничает. Черный король внимательно следит за ходом битвы. Черный Ферзь невозмутимо спит, положив ноги на стол.  
Игроки делают ход. На одной клетке встречается разноглазая Ладья и Слон в штурмовом доспехе Розенриттеров. Они снова выяснят кто из них сильнее. Я заворожено слежу за боем. Ройенталь красивым прыжком уходит от первой атаки Шенкопфа. В полете его тело охватывает доспех. Теперь они будут сражаться на равных. Места на клетке так мало, некуда отступить. Они приседают, прыгают, уворачиваются. Партнеры будто вальсируют, и кажется, что этот танец страсти перейдет во что-то большее. Нет. Взмах топором и противник разрублен наискось от плеча до ключицы. Капает на доску густая кровь. Шенкопф бледнеет, и, отдав честь, пошатываясь уходит с доски. Сегодня ему не повезло. Ройенталь снимает доспех и садится на клетку, это был не легкий бой. Ему надо перевести дух.  
На другой половине поля сражаются Миттельмайер и Меркац. Они ожесточенно жестикулируют и смотрят куда-то вверх. Игроки, фигуры, все смотрят в пространство над доской. Я тоже приглядываюсь, там разворачивается космическая баталия. Корабли идут в атаку, отступления, хитроумные ловушки, в одну из которых попадает Волк. Это шахматы, помощи ждать неоткуда. Его берут в клещи и Беовульф расстрелян в упор из главного калибра. Миттельмайер смотрит на противника. Из уголка губ стекает струйка крови. Он отдает честь и покидает доску. Меркац смотрит ему вслед.  
Видимо это правила игры. Фигура, уходя с доски, не имеет права оглядываться. Волк не увидит, как почти до крови закусил палец Кайзер, как попытался встать Ройенталь, но не смог. Его зашатало, и он упал на колени. Герр Оберштайн протягивает маленькой шахматной фигуре палец. Оскар, отдышавшись, хватается и с помощью него встает, потом с ненавистью отталкивает руку, на которой остались его непрошенные, злые слезы. Ах, если бы дело было только в приказе Императора, он бы сейчас нарушил его и отомстил за друга, но воля игрока – сильнее. Ему придется ждать.  
Айзенах делает вид, что не видел помощи. Он поглаживает по спинке своего Ферзя. Просыпайся. Тот поправляет форменную кепку — значит все под контролем.

Гремят безвоздушные бои, слышен лязг оружия в рукопашных схватках. Фигуры отстаивают свое право на жизнь и на победу. Все как в жизни. Только с одними и теми же фигурами можно разыграть несколько партий.  
— Шах и мат.  
Я вздрагиваю от этого голоса.  
Черный ферзь появился, будто из ниоткуда и смотрит прямо в глаза белому королю. Тут уже не поможет железный щит. Партия проиграна.   
Что ж, это всего лишь игра. Райнхард срывает белый плащ, стелет его на клетку перед собой и встает на колено. Голова опущена низко-низко и за золотой гривой не разобрать выражения лица. Ян задумчиво чешет голову. Ну и что ему теперь делать с этой имперской гордостью? Он неуверенно подходит, аккуратно, рукой отодвигает плащ, садится рядом с поверженным Королем на корточки. Пытается заглянуть тому в лицо, но не получается. Подождав немного, он бессовестно тыкает пальцем Кайзеру в плечо. Кайзер медленно поднимает глаза и показывает противнику язык. Они уже столько раз встречались на этой доске! Райнхард очень хорошо помнит, как после первой победы двойная звезда привела к нему связанного Черного Ферзя. А Белый Король потом долго втихоря подливал ему в чай бренди и сунул с собой бутылку коллекционного коньяка. Ян смеется. Ну и шуточки у этого Короля.  
Они берут плащ с двух сторон, разбегаются, прыгают с края доски и, планируя на плаще как на парашюте, спускаются в коробку. Там уже давно перемешались победители и проигравшие, черные и белые. Они смакуют подробности битв, строят планы на следующую игру, открывают шампанское или маленькими глотками пьют черный кофе.

Я увлеклась рассматриванием шахматной коробки. Но вот владелец постучал по ней, фигурки попрощались и разошлись спать по капсулам, до следующей игры. Игроки тоже, оказывается, уже попрощались.  
Эрнст фон Айзенах протягивает мне руку, чтобы помочь встать.  
— Эй, меня что, проиграли в шахматы?  
Герр Оберштайн невозмутим, а Айзенах уже тянет за собой. Он приоткрывает полог темноты и выводит меня в благоухающий сад. Посреди сада спрятан маленький домик. Навстречу выходит приятная, тоже не разговорчивая супруга. Он обнимает ее так, будто не видел вечность и еще чуть-чуть. Будто еще не до конца привык к тому, что каждый уход из дома больше не означает возможное невозвращение. Навстречу выбегают дети, двое постарше и одна совсем малышка лет пяти.  
Я представляюсь сама, зачем утруждать гостеприимного хозяина. Потом мы все идем пить чай на террасу. Растительность буквально везде. Если у госпожи Грюневальд она чинно расставлена в кадки, то здесь растет стихийно. Я будто попала в волшебный лес, который с удовольствием слушается хозяйку.  
Айзенах за столом ни в коем случае не щелкает пальцами. Супруга либо предугадывает его желания, либо он берет то, что ему нужно сам. Он как-то по-особенному нежно молчит с ней: засматривается, улыбается, помогает, старается прикоснуться.  
Дети зовут отца играть в морской бой. Шумная маленькая ватага похожа на своих родителей только внешне. Старшие садятся по разные стороны игрового поля. Младшей достается самая важная роль: она сидит на коленях и отца и расшифровывает его жесты. Айзенах безбожно подсказывает обоим противникам, и настолько увлекается трехмерным боем, что, как на мостике, щелкает пальцами.  
Я замираю. А девчушка с хохотом уносится на кухню и возвращается уже сосредоточенной с чашкой чая на подносе. Отец бережно берет у нее хрупкий фарфор. Потом, она, как настоящий, всамделишний адъютант, отнесет чашку на кухню маме.

Вечер подкрался незаметно, и супруга предлагает рассказать детям сказку на ночь. Айзенах с детьми садится на пол, рядом с камином. Жена – в кресло. Я, пытаясь занимать как можно меньше места, сажусь на пол, обняв колени. Сейчас будет твориться магия. Эрнст фон Айзенах заговорит.  
Это хорошая, добрая сказка. Про прекрасного короля, мудрых советников, верных друзей, благородных врагов и подлых предателей. Глубокий, несколько рычащий голос заполняет пространство и создает его.  
Звучит сказка, норны прядут свою пряжу. Скрипит веретено. Взмах ножниц и рыжая прядь падает в ладонь другу.  
Эта сказка о верности слову.  
Полководцы ведут солдат в битву, но не видят подлога. Эта сказка о дереве с гнилой сердцевиной.  
Слушают норны сказку, прядут свою пряжу. Щелкнут ножницы, и мужчина умрет в одиночестве.  
Молчаливый Адмирал творит свою сказку. Начав почти шепотом, он говорит все громче и громче. Я вижу картины, которые он создает. Эта сказка о клятве. Грустная сказка.  
Заслушалась норна, дрогнули ножницы. Разноглазый мужчина успел увидеть сына.  
Не останавливается Видар, вот его голос уже почти изменил бытие. Замерли дети у его ног.  
Дрогнули ножницы. Слепец успел сказать про собаку.  
Это была сказка о тени.  
Последняя сказка впереди. Эрнст фон Айзенах почти шепчет ее. Маленькая уснула у него на коленях. Дети устали.  
Норны не ведают устали. Не дрогнет больше рука. Ровно в срок золотой локон ляжет рядом с рыжим.

Страшная сказка, грустная сказка, горькая сказка. Хозяин доволен, он выиграл у норн несколько мгновений. Как знать, может, в следующий раз они заслушаются его сказками, и герои успеют пожить подольше.

Дети уложены спать, хозяева провожают меня. За дверью – безвременье и тот, с кем мне снятся сны.

***  
Он встречает меня у самой границы, будто перехватывая эстафету. Мне хочется уткнуться в форменный китель и расплакаться. Но я, конечно же, не буду этого делать.  
Звучит музыка. Вальс? Меня приглашают на танец?  
Он вальсирует немножко заучено, будто работает. Ладонь едва лежит у меня на спине, между телами положенное расстояние. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три… Вальс…  
Я успокаиваюсь. Это были всего лишь сказки. И не было норн, и никто не прял пряжу. «Раз-два-три», — считаю я про себя, чтобы не сбиться с ритма. Музыка заканчивается. Он чуть наклоняет голову к моему плечу, шепчет: «С добрым утром».


	4. Сон о нарисованном доме

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий: это - авторская шизофрения. У меня было три сна с Оберштайном. Это - сон с Ройенталем. По-моему он хотел меня стукнуть. Вопрос в том - на прощанье или просто так

Мы иногда встречаемся с ним по ночам. Не часто.  
В этот раз - под стук колес, под торможения на остановках, под духоту купе и неудобного, отвлекающего, разговора.  
После недель внутренней пустоты и недосмотренных до конца снов.  
Темнота без пола и потолка. Темнота, в которой можешь видеть. Например его.  
По привычке хочется дотронуться, протянув руку.  
В этот раз он уклоняется от прикосновения.  
А ведь еще помню, как гладил по волосам, успокаивая. А я рыдала, оплакивая его умершего, когда вот тут же рядом, он стоял живой и говорил, что ничего страшного, что все иногда умирают.  
Но в этот раз он явно не будет меня утешать.  
То странное равновесие между уважением к автору, почти высшей силе, и презрением к женщине, которая слаба и сама не знает чего хочет, меняя желания как платья.  
Но очень неразумно считать дурой ту, которая пишет твой мир.  
Поэтому обычно он терпит и даже чуть жалеет.  
Не сейчас.  
Сейчас он зол, презрителен, надменен и холоден.  
Стою отражением - с кривой, снисходительной улыбкой.  
\- Ты знаешь, что некрасив? Я пыталась рисовать тебя. Сложно найти изображение, где можно всмотреться спокойно. Большой острый нос, разные глаза делают лицо ассиметричным. Оно слишком длинное, подбородок странной формы. Разве что брови хороши. Этого у тебя не отнять.  
Не отвечает, конечно же, пропустив оскорбление и выпад. Мне хочется ударить его, чтобы ожил, перестал изображать каменного истукана - это не его образ.  
А может мне просто хочется спустить пар. Понять, когда бокал в руке рассыпется, вспарывая кожу битым стеклом.  
Когда слишком сильно сжимаешь руку, то всегда есть вероятность порезаться осколками, которые не скоро удастся вытащить.  
\- Или, может, тебя добил полк розенриттеров? Ну право, не ожидала от тебя такой слабости. Я ведь это даже не писала, только думала. Тем более, что потом у тебя было три разных варианта на выбор, и ты сам сказал, что ничего такого, что не могло бы зажить.  
\- Удивил.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Полк розенриттеров меня удивил.  
Ну хоть рот раскрыл, и это уже не плохо.  
Душа рвется из себя. Хочет опутать этот мир. Пронзить его тысячью нитей, чтобы на каждой блестела капля росы, ловя малейший луч света, отражаясь.  
Чтобы вселенная пряталась в бархатистую мягкую темноту или сверкала кристаллами капель. Или, чтобы любое живое существо, рискнувшее пройти сквозь эти нити, распалось ворохом кровавых ошметков, выстилая пол уже алым переливающимся шелком.  
Ничто так не успокаивает, как монотонная работа. Надо смотать эти нити, пока он не порезался. Или чтобы я, пытаясь дотянуться до него, не рассыпалась разноцветной мозаикой, которую невозможно собрать.  
Сорвать паутину движением руки. Это же я ее создала, неужели она сможет повредить мне?  
Так похожи сейчас друг на друга. С одинаково искривленными губами.   
\- Дурак.  
Его улыбка превращается в оскал и, театрально взмахнув плащом, он уходит прочь. Я знаю, там его ждет серая тень.  
Мне остается только сесть на корточки, привалившись спиной к тому, что должно быть стеной.  
Я могу в этом безвременье одним движением руки построить дом с башнями и винтовой лестницей, вырастить вишню, и чтобы сразу цвела, легко роняя розоватые лепестки.  
Только сложно остановить смех, истерично рвущийся из груди, пытающийся разрушить этот мир.   
Строить, разрушать.  
Снова строить.  
Добиваясь соответствия тому, что находится внутри.  
До понимания, что я только гость в этом столь любовно построенном мной доме. И пора отправляться в путь. Иначе не будет возвращения.  
А этот... с красивыми бровями...  
Позволить себе еще одну ухмылку.  
Уж не ревнует ли он?  
Фырканье в бархатистой глубине сильно напоминает кошачье.


	5. Сказки в подарок.

Завариваю чай, роюсь в тумбе в поисках ну хоть чего-нибудь сладкого. С сожалением ставлю печенье “Мария” вековой давности. Да и ладно. Это все равно иллюзия. Он не будет есть.  
Он сидит на моей маленькой тесной кухне так, будто это то самое место, где должен находиться. Он очень органичен. Все движения выверены и подогнаны под маленькое пространство, пусть он тут и в первый раз. Может, и в последний.  
\- Ты не приходил больше полугода, что я должна была подумать.  
\- Ничего.  
С грохотом ставлю чашку на стол.  
\- Вот я и подумала, что ничего. Мне нужно внимание.  
\- Вас женщин не поймешь, что вам нужно.  
\- Я должна была ждать? Ты что-то обещал? Я тебе зачем-то нужна?  
\- На все вопросы ответ "нет". А ему ты нужна?  
\- Тоже нет, но он пока он об этом не сказал.  
\- Он с тобой играет.  
\- Не угадал. Это я играю с ним.  
\- Ой ли... спасибо за чай. Мне пора.  
Мы прощаемся в тишине, избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза. Перед самым уходом он на мгновение замирает в дверях:  
\- Только не наделай глупостей.  
А я ничего не могу ответить. У меня много, очень много слов в голове. И я совсем не знаю как закончить эту историю.

***  
Растрепанная, грязная, уставшая, но довольная вваливаюсь в квартиру.  
А там - за отодвинутой стиралкой, почти забравшись под ванную сидит Ройенталь. У меня перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Вы?  
\- Да.  
\- Какими судьбами?  
Молчит, продолжая увлеченно ковыряться в кране.  
\- Неужели господин военный министр?  
\- Собственной персоной. Устроил лекцию на полтора часа, о поведении недостойном офицера имперской армии. Припомнил мне всех любовниц.  
\- Неужто досье собирал?  
\- С него станется. В довершение выдал чемодан с сантехническим оборудованием и краткое руководство, - добавляет, откладывая в сторону инструменты. - Фройляйн, признавайтесь, почему он о вас так печется?  
\- Вы меня уже боитесь?  
Ройенталь хмуро оглядывает мою весьма потрепанную персону.  
\- С чего вы взяли.  
\- Ну тогда может быть пустите меня в душ. А то я с полигона... Мне бы привести себя в порядок.  
\- Конечно, я как раз закончил.  
Он вылезает из под раковины, задвигает машинку. Если я не отойду в строну, то ему придется протискиваться мимо.  
Оскар нависает, будто скала. Приходится встать на цыпочки. Целую в уголок губ.  
\- Спасибо, что починили кран. Вы настоящий мужчина.  
Ему неловко. Чинил-то не он, чинил специалист. Вон на обложке руководства крупным шрифтом телефон. Он всего лишь наблюдал, а потом полез проверить - показалось, что все-таки не до конца сделали.  
\- Я пойду.  
\- Не уходите, пожалуйста. Не сейчас.  
Потом будет вино, разговоры о войне. "Женщина, на военном полигоне - это так странно. Почти как в Союзе". "Нет, это не Союз", - возражу я. И позволю себе провести пальцем по шелковой ниточки брови, заворожено посмотреть, как темнеют глаза. Не понимая как, оказаться у него на коленях, улыбаться в шею, не желая думать о том, какую цену я заплачу за эту ночь. А ночь обязательно будет. Она уже началась. И как знать, может, и платить не придется, может это просто подарок.

***  
Мне плохо. Я откровенно болею. Глаза чувствительны к свету и оказаться в полной темноте оказывается нежданным облегчением. Лежу на спине, руки поверх одеяла. Ненавижу такую позу, но повернуться нет сил.  
В темноте слышны шаги. Это может быть только он, я ведь уже узнала это место. Мне видны черные форменные брюки. Чтобы посмотреть в лицо надо задрать голову, но нет никакого желания шевелиться.  
\- На прикроватном столике бутылочка с пометкой яд.  
\- Да, я чувствую легкое недомогание.  
Он сочувственно хмыкает. После чего уходит куда-то за спину. Мне слышен шорох бумаг, быть может газеты. Через некоторое время снова подходит, дает что-то выпить, поддерживая голову как опытная сиделка.  
Стакан со стуком опускается на стол. Острый палец чертит линию по внутренней поверхности руки, от кисти до локтя. Кожа гиперчувствительна, суставы ноют. Это прикосновение болезненно. Он знает об этом.  
\- Тебе понравился подарок?  
\- Да, спасибо.... он был... очень покладистый.  
Он молчит. Я протягиваю руку, чтобы пальцы сплелись в замок. Чувствую, как кровать прогибается под его тяжестью. Он сел на самый краешек, но не выпустил ладонь. Положил подбородок, на сцепленные руки.  
\- Зачем я тебе нужен?  
\- Ты надежный как скала, как крепость. Дом, в который приятно возвращаться.  
\- А зачем тебе он?  
\- Чтобы возвращаться надо уходить. Без этого никак...  
Мы молчим еще немного, потом я не выдерживаю.  
\- Оказывается ты умер.  
\- Да, я знаю. Многие умирают, практически все. В этом нет ничего странного.  
\- То есть с меня ответный подарок.  
\- Почему бы и нет.  
Мы оба понимаем, что он сказал лишнее. Поэтому он тот час встает и уходит, а у меня на лице слабая улыбка. Я начинаю думать новую сказку.

***  
\- Садитесь, Фернер, - Оберштайн указывает на стул для посетителей, впрочем, не отворачиваясь от окна.  
Антон послушно садится. Ему даже интересно, что такого он мог натворить. Обычно Пауль молча кивает в знак приветствия и больше не обращает внимания на помощника, пока ему что-либо не понадобится. Фернер же спокойно занимает место за своим столом и приступает к обязанностям.  
\- Фернер... ваше поведение... именно это называют ухаживанием, да?  
Антон мучительно краснеет. Да, он приносит начальству обеды в кабинет, если начальство не может оторваться от дел. Да, он дарит незначительные подарки на праздники, но так и это - естественно. Он почти научился растворяться в воздухе и предугадывать мысли. Но что в этом особенного? Пока он думает что ответить, Оберштайн подходит ближе, мягко целует в сомкнутые губы, проводит пальцами по шее. Руки смещаются ниже...  
Фернер встряхивается, прогоняя наваждение. Нет. Не так.  
Он встает на колено перед своим начальником:  
\- Разрешите мне быть рядом с вами.  
Потом встает, берет за руку, целует. Пауль не сопротивляется, поэтому уже расстегнут китель, а за ним и рубашка. Можно прикоснуться к коже. Ох уж эти имперские столы, больше похожие на средних размеров лежанку. Как привлекательно контрастирует бледная кожа с черной столешницей...”  
\- Кхм, Фернер. Просыпайтесь. На сегодня все. Уже двенадцатый час.  
Фернер с трудом вырывается из объятий такого желанного сна. В глазах начальника проскакивает красная искра. Но ведь он правда не умеет читать мысли?  
\- Я отпустил водителя. Надеюсь, что вы выспались и сможете меня подвезти.  
\- Конечно, ваше превосходительство.  
Антон вытягивается по струнке. Как же он умудрился заснуть и даже не заметить этого?  
В машине Оберштайн сидит, прикрыв глаза, и что-то сосредоточенно обдумывает. Если чуть-чуть повернуть зеркало заднего вида, то можно рассматривать пассажира.  
\- Не забудьте синюю папку из салона.  
\- Мне пойти с вами?  
\- Фернер, у вас сегодня на ужин макароны с тушенкой или гречка с тушенкой?  
\- Не угадали, - улыбается Фернер. Из-под маски исполнительного работника проглядывает озорной чертенок.  
\- Значит, рис с тушенкой.  
Фернер покаянно молчит.  
\- Гадость, - припечатывает Оберштайн.  
Дома хозяина встречают дворецкий и старый пес. Для гостя быстро ставят дополнительный прибор. Верхняя одежда и кители остались в прихожей; без формы Фернер чувствует себя неуютно, почти раздетым, - и он рад, что начальник полностью поглощен легким ужином. Можно исподтишка оглядываться, пытаться рассмотреть святая святых - дом. Когда еще его допустят сюда. Впрочем, столовая выглядит почти нежилой. Они только один раз встретились взглядами. После чего Фернер долго себя уговаривает, что рентгеновским зрением начальник не обладает, и уж тем более не стал бы раздевать его взглядом.  
Оберштайн заканчивает ужин чуть раньше. Неторопливо меряет шагами столовую. Фернер понимает, что это не значит, что он должен быстрее заканчивать есть, просто шеф взволнован. Когда необходимо принять важное решение, начальство любит думать на ходу.  
Пауль резко разворачивается:  
\- Фернер, вы разговариваете во сне.  
Антон вскакивает со стула, мучительно краснея, в этот раз по-настоящему. Учитывая, что ему приснилось на работе... лучше даже не знать о том, что он мог наговорить.  
Оберштайн подходит вплотную, ловкие пальцы быстро расстегивают маленькие пуговички форменной рубашки. Фернер почти не дышит, боясь, что это тоже окажется сном, и его снова разбудят.  
Ладони ложатся на поясницу, притягивают еще ближе, пальцы скользят по спине, устанавливая права на это тело.  
\- Антон, если вы будете много разговаривать во сне, учтите, я отправлю вас спать в гостевую комнату.  
Антон, конечно же, не будет разговаривать во сне. Он вообще будет молчать как рыба. Только не надо его прогонять. Он даже приподнимется на носках, чтобы его Паулю было удобнее целоваться.


	6. Темнота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанр: прощание

Там темно.  
Там всегда темно, но в этот раз мне даже кажется, что я, прощальным подарком, на мгновение ослепла.  
Но нет, я могу рассмотреть свои руки. Времени достаточно, чтобы в очередной раз подумать о коротких ногтях и отсутствующем маникюре.  
Нетерпеливо жду.   
Сначала из темноты появляется Он. Строгий, красивый. В привычном синем плаще.   
Сейчас он кажется мне красивым, мне хочется видеть, запомнить его - таким.   
Потом из небытия проступают другие.  
Их много или мало - не вижу. Это не важно. Мне нужны только двое.  
Один пришел первым, второй - замыкает строй.  
Я иду вдоль шеренги, будто принимаю парад, не имея сил на улыбку. Они не улыбаются в ответ, просто истончаются и исчезают, когда я прохожу мимо них.  
Последнее приветствие.  
Остаются двое.  
Они стоят рядом, очень похожие сейчас выражением лиц. Пожалуй, можно было бы перепутать, если бы не форменные плащи.  
\- Так получилось.  
Они молчат.  
Понимают или нет - я не знаю. Радуются или нет - тоже.  
\- Прощайте.  
Развернувшись, я ухожу, чтобы самой раствориться в бесконечности.  
Я знаю, что если обернусь, то увижу картину на стене.  
Может быть, пройдет время, и я смогу, вернувшись, посмотреть, нет ли за картиной двери. А может быть... Может, это просто самообман. Ведь я так не люблю прощаться навсегда.


End file.
